A Can of Whip Cream
by Aduro Tri
Summary: Is a Can of whip cream really all it takes, with Malefor dead, and Mating season upon them, but there is a catch, the dragon temple has a cook, and he has a can of whip cream......SpyroxCynder Rated M for later chapters Complete
1. First Night

I hate myself for writing this story….personally, but I like the idea, I don't own Spyro or Cynder, but I own Aduro….

---- --------- ------------ ---------- ------------- ------------ -------------- --------------- -------------

**Prologue**

Nearly a year after Malefor's defeat, both Spyro and Cynder soon returned to the dragon temple after they defeated the evil dragon, the one thing though that hit Spyro, was the thing that Cynder told him when he restored the world, those three words.

"I Love you…" his heart skipped a beat when he heard it, and he felt a rush of power throughout his body, neither of them have even kissed yet. Nearly two weeks after they returned to the temple, a dragon named Aduro stepped up as the cook for the entire temple, and he is indeed good. Every morning the entire temple is filled with the most amazing aromas. His only rule though was stated on the first day, when he took the job.

"Nobody takes anything from my kitchen, if you do, you'd better be able to explain why" all this was about to change, as Cynder became more heated as her thoughts of Spyro grew in intensity. The black dragoness continually hoped that he would return her feelings, but that was quickly thrown out the window.

----- ------

As the black dragoness lay in her chamber, the cool breeze of night blows in through the window, her body briefly shivers as the air reaches her dark scales.

"Spyro" she says in her sleep, her head shifts on the pillow, her claws begin to dig into the cloth, her dream continuing to grow in intensity, as they do her body continues to toss and turn on the bed. As a jolt of pleasure rockets up her spine, her eyes snap open. She appears to be panting from the sheer intensity of the dream.

"By the ancestors," she gasps "that dream was simply amazing" her gaze veers throughout the room, on her lower body, as she adjusts her position, she feels slight wetness. _'This is the third time in a row that this has happened' _she thought to herself _'I have got to get that dragon…'_

The black dragoness climbs off her bed, and slowly walks over to the balcony, staring off towards the eastern horizon, on the balcony above her, Spyro, staring off into the distance, something he's been doing quite often, and his thoughts locked on Cynder, not even Sparx's best insults can budge him.

'_she did say that she loves me…and I love her, but why can't I admit it' _the purple dragon quietly says in his head, _'she's been waiting for me to say it, I know it' _his thoughts were right on the money too, apparently both dragons were thinking the exact same thing, they both love each other, but the other can't seem to admit it. When Spyro hears a knock on the door, he quickly snaps out of his erotic fantasies about Cynder. The purple dragon quickly rushes over to the door, when he opens it, to his surprise, it's the black dragoness, and she looks as if she has quite a bit on her mind.

"Spyro" she says nervously, the lust in her voice evident, the purple dragon is oblivious to it though.

"Cynder?" he asks

"I had a bad dream" She lied to the purple dragon "Could I sleep with you in here?" her voice seems innocent, Spyro nods and moves aside to let the black dragoness through. She smiles, "Thank you, Spyro"

The black dragoness climbs onto the bed, soon after she does, the purple dragon follows; she snuggles closer to him and quickly falls back into her slumber. As she does, he wraps his wing around her and quickly pecks her on the top of her head.

"I love you Cynder"

----- --------- -------------- ----------- ----------- ------------- ------------ ------------- --------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter….there will be more…..the original intention of this story was just to write a lemon….


	2. The Beginning of Mating Season

I know the last chapter was short, but this one is going to be funnier, I can assure you of that

----- ---------- ------------ ------------- ------------ -------------- -------------- ----------- ------- ---

As dawn begins to break over the temple, the kitchen is already beginning to bustle; Aduro is beginning breakfast, his long brown hair back in a pony-tail as he does. While the cook is stirring the thick liquid within the pot, Cyril walks in and notices a can of whip cream on the counter.

"Aduro, why do you have a can of whip cream in here, while you cook breakfast?" as he asks the question the ice dragon slowly reaches for the can, Aduro sees this, and with his wooden spoon he hits the blue dragon on the claw, with said spoon.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WHIP CREAM!" the cook snaps at him, and then almost immediately asks "What are you doing here anyway, Cyril?" the blue dragon clears his throat before speaking, "Aduro, you should know, Today marks the start of Mating season" at this moment the cook slaps his own head.

"Great, I'm going to have young dragons stealing my whip cream" he says with sarcasm covering his voice before turning to the dragon "I'm guessing you want me to take requests for the next week, am I right?" the blue dragon nods, "Especially for Spyro and Cynder"

"I know, I know, Ignitus already told me" Aduro smiles, "he told me they are destined to unite on this mating season."

----- ------- -----

In Spyro's room, the purple dragon drifted off into sleep not long after Cynder, as she lies next to the purple dragon, in a deep sleep, and having an amazing dream.

"_Spyro…" she moans, lying on the bed, the purple dragon begins kissing her down the neck. As he kisses her down the neck, he begins licking the length of her neck; her moans begin to increase in volume._

"_Ohhhh, Spyro…give me a massage" she orders, while flipping on to her belly. The purple dragon begins by placing his claws on her shoulders, and presses downward, as the massage grows deeper, Cynder's moans grow louder. Slowly, Spyro moves down her back, this sends a pleasurable sensation throughout her body. Her moans grow increasingly louder, and eventually she lets out a low and arousing growl. The purple dragon continues to move downward, eventually reaching her opening. When his claws brush across the sensitive scales around her slit, the pleasure that is sent throughout her body is so great that it causes the black dragoness to wake from her slumber._

The black dragoness's eyes snap wide open, when she adjusts her position; she feels slight wetness near the base of her tail, her head using Spyro's neck as a pillow. She blushes at this _'Spyro…'_ she nudges the purple dragon "Spyro…" she whispers, he doesn't respond "Spyro" her voice begins to grow louder, and she nudges him a little harder.

"Cynder…we just did it three times...I'm exhausted" she freezes at this, her thoughts begin to grow even more arousing, feeling the pressure building in her body, at this moment she feels something warm poking her thigh. She lets out a quiet yip; this causes Spyro to snap awake.

"Um, Spyro…" She quietly says, "What is that poking me?" the scales on the purple dragon's face turns a shade of deep red as blood rushes to his face, the black dragoness gets a devious grin across her face.

"Spyro…" She says sensually "Is there something you want to tell me?" he gulps when she asks this, and nods "Yes"

"What is it?"

"I...I…I l-l-love you" he stutters, when Cynder hears this, her heart leaps. "Oh Spyro…" her voice comes, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that" she pecks him on the cheek, the warmth on her thigh moves slightly when she does.

"Do you want me, Spyro?" the purple dragon freezes at the question, the blood continues to rush to his now fully erect dragonhood. "Because, you are really turning me on right now" she lets out a low moan, her vital area growing increasingly wetter with each passing second.

"B-b-But we haven't even had…" the black dragoness quickly places her head under his chin, and pushes him upward, she places her claws on his shoulders, and flips him onto the bed, she brushes her head on her shoulder.

"Well then, let's have our first kiss right now" once she is on top of him, she feels his Dragonhood brushing against her belly; this just continues to arouse her. Slowly the black dragoness moves in towards the purple dragon. When their lips connect, Cynder closes her eyes. At this moment, Sparx flies in, and sees both dragons' bodies under the covers.

The golden dragonfly freezes and asks "Did you two just…" he doesn't finish, both dragons are completely oblivious to the fact that he is even there, Cynder lets out another moan, as they adjust their positions.

"Stop you two!" the golden dragonfly moves in front of Spyro after the kiss breaks.

"SPARX" both dragons shout simultaneously, "Why are you here?"

"I just came to tell you breakfast is ready, but apparently, your more interested in the evil she-dragon then food" the purple dragon makes an attempt to get out of bed, but still realizing that he is fully erect, he decides to stay in bed.

"Sparx, could you please leave"

"Of course I will, just don't go at it after I've left" with this said, the dragonfly floats out of the room, leaving the two dragons to their privacy.

"Cyn, could you please get off me for now…" he asks, she complies, and he climbs out of the bed, still erect.

"S-Spyro…" She says, taking in the sight of his dragonhood, this just furthers her arousal.

"Spyro, I want you inside of me, so much…" she licks her lips, as the purple dragon makes an attempt to hide his tool.

------ ------ ------

After the little incident in the bedroom, both dragons walk together to breakfast, where they enjoy a nice peaceful meal, Cynder still thinking about what she saw earlier, when both dragons finish their food, the cook makes his appearance in front of all the young dragons.

"Today, is a very important day for all of you" the cook smiles

"Why?" one of the dragons asks

"All of you are able to mate, as of today,"

"All of us?" another dragon asks, the cook nods "well, yes, you have been able to mate for the past few years, but this is the first time you feel the effects of mating season"

Both Spyro and Cynder speak out simultaneously "Mating Season?"

"Yes, as of today, until next week, it is officially mating season, your bodies will be extremely sensitive to anything,"

The black and purple dragon begin whispering to each other "So that explains why we acted the way we did earlier" the purple dragon whispers to the black dragoness.

"but, Spyro, I enjoyed it, and for as long as I've known you, I've wanted you, and now, I want you inside me…" she moves up to him and kisses him "I love you, Spyro"

"I love you too, Cyn"

She smiles at the nickname "Cyn…I like it…" the purple dragon places his claws on her shoulder.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight, Spyro?" the cook continues on with his speech "And if any dragons are to Mate during the next ten days, they will surely conceive"

Both Spyro and Cynder completely ignore the cook's speech to the dragons, and walk back to their room, with some dirty ideas in mind…


	3. How to annoy a cook

Just to clarify, this is an entirely different story than my others, Aduro is still the Same Loveable pervert you know, but he isn't Cynder's dad, he's just a cook in this one, so yeah….and he's an easily irritated cook, especially when someone steals his whip cream

------------ ------------- ----------- ----------- -------------- --------------- -------------- ------------

As the two dragons are walking down the hall towards Spyro's room, Cynder turns to the purple dragon.

"So….what kind of dream were you having?" the purple dragon freezes in his tracks, and begins to stutter "I…Uh…" a twisted smile crosses the black dragoness's face. "Give me a massage later, and then show me…" in her voice, a very low growl, the purple dragon perks up slightly at this

"R-really?" she nods, and licks the side of his cheek, "and I will even let you near…" before she even finishes Spyro begins to blush at the thought, knowing what she is talking about.

------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ------------ ------------- ---------- -------- ---------- ---------

After the breakfast rush is finished, Aduro quietly walks back into the kitchen, the can of whip cream remains on the counter, and across from it, and a plate of food.

"Finally, my breakfast" he looks at the plate of fruit, his mouth watering over it, a cluster of blue berries, strawberries, and raspberries, and in the center, a strange light blue colored fruit, the fruit is known as Dragon berry and is a delicacy for dragons.

The cook wears a white apron that says "kiss the cook" on it, being the flirt that he is, although every dragoness he's tried to woo has slapped him. Aduro slowly reaches for one of the strawberries, but his ear twitches at that moment, and instead he quickly grabs a nearby knife and throws it across the room, aimed for the pink dragoness reaching for his whip cream.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WHIP CREAM" he shouts as the knife whizzes past her head, before he stands back on his feet, and walks over to the dragoness, whom is frozen in fear.

"And you are?" he asks peacefully, the dragoness gulps and quietly whispers her name "Ember"

"Okay, Ember, why are you in the kitchen, and why are you reaching for my whip cream?!" she quickly responds with "It's for Spyro and I," when the cook hears these words, a tic mark appears on his head, knowing immediately what she was going to do with the whip cream.

"NO! OUT OF MY KITCHEN! NOW!" he quickly points towards the door, his eye twitching like mad. The cook crosses the room and removes the knife stuck in the stone wall, and returns to his plate of fruit, quietly eating it.

Seconds later, his ear twitches again, and the knife in his hand aims right past the red dragon reaching for his whip cream.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WHIP CREAM!" he once again stands up, and walks over to the frozen dragon and asks "and who are you?" the red dragon stutters, as nervous as the last dragon, he quickly says "Flame"

"Okay, Flame, are you in the kitchen, and why are you reaching for my whip cream?!" he snickers, with a large grin on his face "I'm going to try to woo Ember with it" this time however, the cook sweat drops, "Well, at least one of you is intelligent…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That pink dragoness was just here, she is still after Spyro…but don't worry, you are bound to get her if you do everything right" the red dragon smiles "So does that mean you're going to give me…" the cook doesn't let him finish.

"NO! OUT OF MY KITCHEN! NOW!" he points towards the door, his eye left eye begins twitching; this sends the red dragon scurrying away. Once he left, Aduro lets out a sigh, "I hate dragon mating season…" before returning to his plate of fruit, for the second time.

------ ---------- --------- -------------- ----------

"Cyn, can't it wait till tonight" he says, trying to hold back the moans, as the two dragons lay in the garden, Cynder on top of the purple dragon kissing him down the neck, occasionally trailing her tongue across his scales.

"Spyro…come on…please" she begs, looking into his purple orbs with innocent eyes

"Later, okay…when we can have a little more privacy" he answers, as his tail begins to slide along the sensitive scales near her vital area. The initial contact causes her to let off a loud yip, then a sensual moan.

"Oooohhh, Spyro…" she says, licking up his neck, and then kissing him on the lips. At this moment a strange thought comes to Spyro's mind, this causes him to jump slightly, Cynder reacts to his movements.

"Don't struggle, love" she whispers to him

"I have an Idea…I'll show you it later" she perks up when she hears this, and releases her grip on the struggling purple dragon, whom races off towards the temple, leaving Cynder to look at the clouds as they drift by. The white color of the clouds brings an idea to her mind _'whip cream…that's not a half bad idea, but where can I get some…' _immediately she remembers _'ahh, yes, the cook, he has a can of whip cream in the kitchen, and all I have to do, is use the shadows to get it…'_

----------------- --------- -----------

The purple dragon quietly slips into the kitchen, once in front of the can of whip cream he slowly begins to reach for it. The next thing he knows, a knife goes flying by the front of his face and a voice echoes out.

"DON"T TOUCH MY WHIP CREAM, SPYRO!" the purple dragon freezes when he sees the knife missing him by mere inches.

"How'd you…"

"I sensed you, now why are you here, Spyro"

"Uh…"

"Let me guess, it involves Cynder, Am I right?" the purple dragon nods "Well, you don't need whip cream to win her over, when she already says she loves you…all you need to do now is, well…"

"I know, but I want to make it special…"

"It's your first time….for both of you, right?" the purple dragon once again nods "you don't need to do anything special for her on your first time, which alone is special"

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Just let her have some control, be gentle, and be sure to please her" the purple dragon nods as the cook smiles "Now, can you please leave my kitchen" complies with the cook's words, and exits the kitchen.

"Good luck, Spyro, you're going to need it"*

----- ------- -----

Once Spyro returns to the garden, where Cynder is waiting for him, lying peacefully in the grass.

"Spyro…" her voice trails off as she approaches the purple dragon, and licks him on his cheek. "I'll have a surprise for you, tonight…I'll be in your room tonight with it" she quickly pins him to the ground and moves in for a kiss. The purple dragon traces around the curves of her body, while she lets her wings relax over the two of them, during the kiss the black dragoness's tongue traces Spyro's lip, begging for entrance, he complies and her tongue slides in his mouth, leaving a small taste of shadow in his mouth, along the length of his tongue, causing him to moan, as her tongue slides out of his mouth.

"Cyn…" she smiles at the nickname again "I will always be your little _'Sin'_" she says jokingly with a large grin on her face. The black dragoness slowly removes herself from the purple dragon and walks off.

"I'll be in your room later, love, with your surprise…"

------ --------- ------- -------- ------------- ---------------- ------------- ---------------- --------------

Hope you enjoyed it, and as a response to Given-Inside's joke about Cynder's name, I put it in to honor him a little….Thank you Given, and I dare you to guess what the surprise is.


	4. Aduro's Mission: Complete

I'm enjoying this story right now……

---- ----- ----------- --------------- ------------- -------------- ------- ----------- ---------------- -----

"I'll be in your room later, love, with your surprise…"

Indeed the black dragoness had a surprise for the purple dragon, but, of course, it required quite a bit of work if she was to pull it off, after all, she had to steal the cook's whip cream.

---- ------

Slowly, the black dragoness slips into the kitchen, the cook is busy with lunch, out of the corner of her eyes, she notices his ears twitch, and the grip around the knife in this hand tighten, at that moment she knows that he hears her, Cynder quietly moves back out of the kitchen.

'_Damn, how am I…' _the thought then strikes her _'shadows of course' _the black dragoness quickly vanishes within the shadows, the cloak of shadows. The next thing she knows, she has the can of whip cream in her hand.

The cook turns around moments later, and his whip cream is gone.

"No…" is the only thing that he says, Cynder reappears outside the door grasping the can tightly; in her mind she screams _'yes!' _And the dragoness runs towards her shared room with Spyro.

------- ------

When the black dragoness enters the room, she slips the can under the pillow.

"Cyn, what are you doing" Comes Spyro's voice from behind her, she immediately seizes up, her eyes grow wide, and she begins to blush.

"Spyro, I…uh…"

"How about I give you that massage you asked for?" the black dragoness begins to moan at the thought "Oh, that would be heavenly"

"Then you can give me your surprise" the dragoness smiles when he says that, and almost immediately jumps on the bed. "Okay…love"

Slowly the purple dragon moves onto the bed as well, he begins the massage at her shoulders, starting off lightly moving his claws across her scales, this causes her to groan from the feeling, eventually he begins to press down harder on her body, and her groans gradually turn to moans of sheer ecstasy. The purple dragon begins to passionately kiss her along the neck, as he does; she begins to moan louder, apparently enjoying the nice feeling.

Spyro begins to move down her back, to the base of her wings, he comes across a tight muscle near her wings, he presses down fairly hard, and this causes her to let out a small yelp, at this, he pauses.

"Cyn, you okay?"

"D-d-don't stop, Spyro, its amazing" at these words, he continues to press down on the muscle, and moving his claw around in a circular motion, the dragoness begins to let off a low, sensual growl throughout the pleasurable feeling.

When the purple dragon hears the growl, he feels the blood rush to a certain area, and eventually the tool pokes Cynder in the thigh, her eyes snap open when she feels his dragonhood against her thigh, and she smiles. Once again the purple dragon continues to move down, eventually reaching the base of her tail, his claws brush against the sensitive scales around her opening, her moans become louder when they do, and he blushes.

"Sorry Cyn" he says, she frowns "No, that's your surprise, you can go ahead and…" she trails off on the last words, leaving it open for the purple dragon. And his claws begin to trace around her opening, teasing her. She begins to growl at his actions, enjoying them, but hoping he would do more.

She flips over on her back, unto a submissive position, as if saying 'take me now.' He looks up at her "Are you sure…"

"Spyro, I've loved you since the day you saved me, I've never been more sure" her words reassure him, and he once again begins tracing his claws around her opening, increasing the pleasure as he does. "S-Spyro…" she begins, but as she does, the purple dragon moves his claw into her opening; this sends a shiver up her spine, followed by a jolt of pleasure. Spyro moves his muzzle closer to her opening, while moving one of his claws inside and out of her.

Her moans begin to grow louder with each of the rhythmic movements, and the dragoness reaches for under the pillow.

"Here's the surprise I was telling you about" when she speaks, she pulls out the can of whip cream; the purple dragon raises his head and smiles.

"Cyn How'd you?"

"My secret, Spyro, but let's make our first time, Special" the black dragon hands him the can, and he removes the cap, places the nozzle next to her body, and presses his claw down on it, and a small tuft of the fluffy cream appears from the nozzle, he places small bits of the cream over her body, and places the can down next to him.

The cold sensation of the whip cream upon Cynder's body seems to further arouse her, and when the purple dragon begins to lick up the whip cream from her body she begins to let off some of the most sensual moans that either has ever heard.

"Cyn, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet…" her eyes grow wide when she hears this. True to his word, it got much better, when he began licking around her vital area, the sugar in the whip cream mixing with her warm juices, giving it a unique flavor, at the taste, he licks his lips, and his tongue darts deep within her once the whip cream is cleaned off her body, this causes her to almost scream from the pleasure.

"S-s-s-Spyro, Do that Again" She forces herself to say through her moans.

"I Can do better" sweat begins to drip from the dragoness's brow, due to the pleasure she felt, the years of lust, throughout their adventure, she secretly wanted him, wanted him to do this…

"Say, how about an experiment?" he asks her, "If it brings me pleasure, then go for it" he leans in to kiss her on the lips, her tongue brushes his bottom lip, asking for entry, he complies, and as her tongue tastes every inch of the flavors in his mouth, she moans.

Her own taste, mixed in with the whip cream is simply amazing, she slowly slides out of the kiss, and Spyro returns to licking her vital area.

The next thing the purple dragon does surprises her entirely, he releases a small jolt of electricity inside her, this causes her to scream in sheer ecstasy, the feeling is simply so amazing, it brings her to a level of pleasure that she had yet to experience, her climax, when it hits, the pressure is just too much for her to handle, her back arches, her claws dig into the bed, and within a few moments she relaxes, steam rising from her body.

"Spyro that felt amazing…" she smiles at him, and the purple dragon looks up

"We're not finished yet…" her eyes grow wider, "Do you love me that much Spyro"

"Cynder, I loved you as long as I've known you, and it's only appropriate that we lose our innocence together…"

The black dragoness looks at him as he moves his dragonhood to her entrance, she nods, and slowly he enters her, she at first begins to feel a small amount of pleasure, but once he reaches her inner walls, she moves her claws on his shoulders, and kisses him.

"Spyro, I love you,"

"I Love you Too, Cyn" he returns the kiss, it lasts for several moments. When it breaks Cynder moves closer and whispers,

"Be gentle, Spyro"

"I will, love…"

He begins to move deeper into her, tears begin to fall from the black dragoness's eyes, tears from the pain, as if in a reaction, she sinks her teeth into the back of the purple dragon's neck, he winces from it, but tries to push past it, and with one thrust, the purple dragon takes away her virginity, her teeth sink deeper into his scales. A metallic taste reaches her mouth; she knows its Spyro's blood.

"Its okay, Cyn…"

At these words, he begins thrusting rhythmically, steadily increasing the pace as he goes, eventually the dragoness releases her fangs from his neck, the tears begin to subside, but she smiled at what he previously said. She jumps at the increasing pace, and begins to moan.

"G-go f-f-faster…" the purple dragon complies with her request, the pace continues to quicken as the black dragoness lays her head back on the pillow, she begins to move her head about as her climax draws closer.

The purple dragon feels her climax drawing closer, he is still nowhere near his own climax, but as he feels the muscles tighten in her lower body, he knows that her climax is once again upon her.

"S-s-Spyro" She stutters through her moaning, at this moment, the dragoness's peak comes upon her again, her moans grow to screams, Spyro leans in to kiss her again, quieting her screams. She summons her strength, through the pleasure, and flips him over on his back.

"Now it's your turn, Spyro" she drags her scales along his golden chest, and leans down to lick him across his chest, his dragonhood still inside her.

The dragoness raises her body, his dragonhood moves out slightly, and she lets her body fall back down, Spyro begins to thrust again, the rhythmic motion causes her to let out small moans, and eventually she begins rocking back and forth from the motions.

"Harder, Spyro" she says, as the pleasure begins to grow in the both of them, he complies with her request, and the thrusting grows harder, he begins to also increase the pace, feeling his end drawing closer.

"D-d-deeper…" he once again complies with her request, and the thrusting goes deeper into her body, the moaning grows louder, the muscles in her lower body begin to tighten, she throws her head back into the air and lets out a loud roar, as her lover's warm seed flows deep within her womb.

He feels the pressure rising deep within his body, the second he hears her roar, his climax strikes him, and he releases his seed within her, her body falls into her lover's arms, and he wraps his wings around the exhausted dragoness.

"Spyro…I love you…." Are the last things she says before she falls into a deep slumber, the purple dragon kisses her on the top of her head, and uses his tail to pull the covers over both their bodies, and he too falls into a deep sleep.

"I love you too, Cyn…"

---------- --------- -----------

The cook stands upon a hill in the garden, Volteer approaches him.

"So Did they" the cook turns to the yellow dragon with a smile. "Yes they did"

"So, Master Aduro, what are you going to do now?" as the yellow guardian speaks, the cook removes his previous outfit, revealing a long white cloak, with a dragon yin-yang seal on the back of the cloak, his brown hair begins to turn white, and a long white beard begins to grow.

"Volteer, I'm going home, I've got Grandchildren to raise…" the elder in disguise smiles and vanishes from the world entirely, heading back to his mansion, where his grandchildren are waiting…

**THE END**

------- -------------- ------------- ------------- --------------- ----------------- ------------- ----------

Hope you enjoyed this story, I know it was short, but it was a Humor\romance story, meant just for me to write a Lemon at the end, a funny one….hope you enjoyed reading it THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
